<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Extortion and Extraction by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23984527">Extortion and Extraction</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Extraction (2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Cute, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:55:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,047</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23984527</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[ What Can I Say? Quarantine's an Excellent Motivator.]</p><p>"He was much too cute… Those big bright eyes filled with fearful trust as he was escorted through explosions and gunfire. And he was so small, so delicate. The son of a drug kingpin really should have been tougher, but he was so fragile.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tyler Rake/Ovi Mahajan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Extortion and Extraction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>He was much too cute… </em>Those big bright eyes filled with fearful trust as he was escorted through explosions and gunfire. And he was so small, so delicate. The son of a drug kingpin really should have been tougher, <em>but he was so fragile</em>.  It really was a shame Tyler couldn’t keep him all to himself. Tyler’s hands were close to twice the size of the boys and, Hell, he would love to see how easily he could make the boy squirm with a simple touch. Tyler drummed his fingers on the desk, the boy slumped on the chair not too far away from him, shifted his eyes to Tyler’s twitching fingers. The boy shifted, curling up. <em>Those fragile fingers wrapping around Tyler’s .... </em><b><em>No.</em></b> Tyler diverted his eyes, he couldn’t think about that. Not now at least. The pain is Tyler’s arm grabbed his attention, a new wave of pain pulling his attention away from those <em>thoughts. </em>With his still working arm, Tyler searched through his pockets for that old faithful bottle of pills. </p><p>“A-are you looking for your pills?” The kid was still watching Tyler, his eyes seemed even larger, though there was now something new behind them. </p><p>The boy, on unsteady legs, made his way over to Tyler. Who hadn't moved a muscle. The kid got down to the floor, near lying on his stomach and reached under the desk just adjacent to Tyler, the boy's hand after some scrambling came back into view clutching at the pill bottle. Tyler could feel every muscle in his body tense up as the kid, now kneeling in front of him, offered him the retrieved object. </p><p>“I-I s-saw,” The boy who could not meet Tyler's eyes, cleared his throat, “I-i saw it fall when I was helping with your arm.” Tyler took the offered bottle, setting it on the desk it had fallen under. With tentative movement, Tyler reached back out to the boy, clasping the side of his face, burying his fingers in the boy's hair. The boy’s eyes fluttered shut, pushing into the gesture of affection, bringing his petite hand up to hold Tyler's wrist. Tyler brushed a thumb across the boy’s cheek. The boy shifted closer to him, now sat comfortably in between Tyler's knees. The boy’s other hand made its way to Tyler’s thigh, slowly. </p><p><b> <em>“No,” </em> </b>The boy’s hand was locked in Tyler’s grip, his hand moved so fast from the boy’s face it startled them both. The boy’s eyes flew open. </p><p><b> <em>“I can't.” </em> </b> Tyler’s voice was hard as stone, he couldn’t let this… this <em> kid, </em>do that. The surprise in the boy's eyes had faded and was replaced with pleading. He did not attempt to escape Tyler’s grip. But he held Tyler’s gaze now, and he didn’t look as if he would take Tyler’s answer easily. </p><p>“Please,<em> please </em>, I owe you…” The boy had more confidence in his voice now, backed with false confidence bred by wanting. Tyler’s jaw tightened, he couldn’t deny the boy owed him, but he didn’t think this form of payment was necessary. </p><p><em> “Please, </em> <b> <em>Tyler</em> </b> <em> .” If his pants were tight before, they were certainly getting uncomfortable now. </em>Tyler’s eyes snapped shut, it was now him who couldn’t meet the boy’s eyes. Tyler’s jaw trembled. </p><p><em> “ </em> <b> <em>Don’t.”  </em> </b>The boy's fingers crept even closer as Tyler's grip on his wrist loosened. Tyler couldn’t remember the last time he felt this way but had been a long time. Hand still shaking, Tyler’s hand returned to the boy’s hair, freeing the small nimble fingers to do their work. The man grunted, and his fingers fixed themselves in the boy’s hair provoking a squeak from the boy. The boy now sat snuggly between Tyler’s legs, both hands touching the man. Shortly after the sound of a zipper, the soft touches upon newly exposed skin drew another grunt out of Tyler. Though this one was softer, fueled by physical pleasure. The boy, who was making noises that were intoxicatingly pretty, forced Tyler's hand to slip down to the back of the boy’s head and push him forward. The boy gagged, mouth filled. And yet he continued to press himself closer to Tyler, even as his nostrils flared. Tyler wretched the boy back, evoking another sinfully delightful noise from the boy. The boy’s lips glistened with drool, and his eyes were filled with lust.</p><p>“<em> Tylerr </em> <b> <em>rr…</em> </b> ” The boy's eyes had dilated so far, all color had escaped the irises. The boy’s arms lay limp at his sides, too busy focusing on Tyler to acknowledge anything else. The man’s eyes narrowed, searching for any regret in the boy’s eyes. <em> Not a hint of it. </em>Once again his hand tightened in the boy's hair, moving the boy’s head back to its previous position, the younger moaned in approval of Tyler's decision. As if he had the focus to do anything else. The man’s hips jerked as the boy’s mouth resumed its previous activities, Tyler’s jaw which had been locked shut, loosened. Allowing audible breaths to escape, motivating the boy to once again push further and fill his mouth. Gagging, lips stretching. The boy’s hands scramble at Tyler’s thighs, feeling the muscles tense and relax in sync with the harsh breaths of the large man gripping his hair in a tight fist. </p><p>A pleasured gasp clawed at the man’s throat and his breaths grew harsher. <em> It had been so long since he had a mouth this good. </em>He reached his limit, bucking hips once again causing the kneeling boy to violently gag. His chest heaved up and down, ignoring the pain in his still injured arm, he only focused on the boy below him. Who withdrew his mouth, swallowing, and looked up at Tyler with reverence. Tyler, shifting his grip on the boy, grasped his chin, lifting the boy's face slightly. The eyes he looked into still held no glimpse of regret for the sinful action of their owners. They both breathed heavily, synced in their afterglow. Tyler leaned down, pulling the boy closer, placing a soft kiss upon the boy’s forehead. Though his beard must have pricked the boy's forehead. Sitting back, Tyler felt the boy’s arms encircle his waist. He placed his hand gently on the boy’s head, petting the soft hair. </p><p>
  <b> <em>“You really are much too cute . . . ”</em> </b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If Yah Want me to Write More, jus Let me know lul</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>